1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-modal systems and more specifically to a system and method of providing context-sensitive help to a user of a multi-modal dialog system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Multi modal dialog systems are becoming more available and popular as technology improves. Examples of such systems include the Multi-Modal Voice Post Query (MVPQ) Kiosk, discussed in S. Narayanan, G. Di Fabbrizio, C. Kamm, J. Hubbell, B. Buntschuh, P. Ruscitti, J. Wright, “Effects of Dialog Initiative and Multi-modal Presentation Strategies on Large Directory Information Access,” ICSLP, pp. 636, 639, Beijing, China, 2000 (“Kamm et al.”), incorporated herein. The MVPQ kiosk allows users to select among a number of different options when they request information about a particular person in a telephone and address directory software application. FIG. 1A illustrates an example opening graphical user interface (GUI) 100 for a MVPQ Kiosk. This GUI 100 enables the user to either type in a name in the field 102 or say the name that the person wishes to look up.
For example, if the user asks for “Kowalski” the system presents either the name and information for the person named Kowalski or, if there is more than one, the different Kowalski's in a list on the display screen 100 and the user can use touch input or mouse control to select the person they want. Other buttons such as a start over button 106 and a help button 108 enable the user to further navigate the site. If in the course of the interaction with the system the user desires to obtain help, he or she can request help by clicking on the help button 108. Typically, this brings up a help menu with various options from which the user can select the topics of interest.
FIG. 1B illustrates the display screen 100 with the information for the user to select from the various people named Kowalski 104. The Kamm et al. system provides some improved interaction in a multi-modal context. The multi-modal disambiguation display 104 shown in FIG. 1B lists the people with the family name Kowalski and asks the user to choose the one that is wanted.
As a user carries on the dialog with the system, it is inevitable that, at some point, the user will desire help with the system. Mechanisms for providing help to the user can be found in some contemporary spoken dialog systems. For example, in the MVPQ system, a help button 108 is available to assist the user with the system. Other buttons such as the start over button 106 are also available as is known.
More help than just a help button may be needed, however. By clicking on such a help button, pre-determined help information may be provided to learn how to use the system or obtain information. The user typically has to learn from the pre-determined help information and then apply that knowledge to the current needs or situation. This is often difficult for users to do and it can be time-consuming.
In multi-modal interactions, users may be taught in advance how to use such a system and the kinds of interactions and combinations of interactions that are available. However, when the time comes to actually use the system, they may forget the multi-modal modes of input and become confused. For example, as people begin to use multi-modal interfaces, they may forget or not understand the various ways in which they can interact with the system. When a person has the option to talk, use electronic ink to write on a touch-sensitive display, or combine these various types of input to make requests, the person may not understand how to fully take advantage of the multi-modal interface. Further, the person may not adapt to situations properly where use of one type of interaction, such as speech, is more difficult. For example, if the user is in a noisy environment, he may not know to move more towards using electronic ink exclusively since the speech component cannot be understood due to the background noise. The result is that the user may continue to reuse or retry speaking to the system unsuccessfully.